Don't Ever Change For Me
by ryosuke.yamada
Summary: fuuko's attitude changed because of michan..what will michan do? ToFuu fluff


Disclaimer: FoR soo does not belong to me..if it does...Fuuko and Tokiya are gonna have fluffy scenes.. 

-Don't Ever Change For me...-

Fuuko lay down on her bed, lost in her own world. Silly thoughts such as 'I wonder if I'd ever win against Recca' or 'Homeworks today are really hard' crossed her mind. Almost inevitably, her musings drifted to a certain long silver haired boy who had an affinity with water. Tokiya Mikagami.

She recalled clearly the many times he called her names and tease her mercilessly, calling her a monkey and other insults. Just when she thinks negatively of him, he starts to turn out to be the exact opposite. Mi-chan, you're really unpredictable. Wild and hot, unlike your power and attitude towards others. Oh, and by hot I mean nothing. Absolutely nothing. After all, he doesn't feel hot to my touch,besides i've always called him cold-blooded.

The girl with violet hair shook her head wildly, making a few strands of her hair thwack her normally smiling face. A dreamy look currently inhabited her features, replacing the trademark Fuuko Kirisawa smile. Ugh. Why am I thinking of that cold-blooded creature? I would be better off thinking of something else…

A soft rustling brought her to her senses and she looked out of the window. The rustling noise was made by the crisp autumn leaves, blown about by the breeze. The leaves had taken on a fiery reddish orange hue, enhanced by the darkness of night.

With a sigh, she flopped back onto her bed, her mind now occupied with thoughts of Tokiya. (Fuuko,finally starting to accept your destiny,ei?) He's so cold…like his madougu the Ensui that controls water. Can someone really be that cold? I don't know. I smile a lot. I wonder how Mi-chan can cope with it.

Suddenly Fuuko sat up on her bed and snapped her fingers. If Mi-chan won't tell her, then she'll find out for herself. Experience is the best teacher after all. Ha! That was the best thing she had come up with so far! Great thinking Fuuko, she thought smugly. I'll start right now. Oh wait, it's already night, she realized with some regret.

No problem, I'll begin tomorrow.

….

"Hey Fuuko," Recca greeted, looking up from the book he was reading (a/n: title of the book is "Dating and Courting for Dummies"). To his utmost surprise, Fuuko didn't reply. She went straight to her seat, not even bothering to greet Yanagi.

The Yanagi shifted look at her best friend. She had never acted that way before even if she was angry, and Yanagi was worried. Was she okay? Of course, being Yanagi, she didn't bother to ask because she thinks that Fuuko probably has personal problems.

"Fuuko, wassup, what's wrong with you!?" Recca questioned, voicing out both his and his hime's concern. No response. The two students exchanged glances. What was wrong?

Just then the door slid open, revealing the school's hottest boy. Mikagami Tokiya entered the room, quickly trailed by numerous fangirls. He ignored the screaming females and walked purposefully to his seat. His fangirls tried to follow him, but one death glare from Tokiya was more than enough to send them scuttling away. Then, Domon entered the room and started to go to Fuuo to express his undying love to her and grope her. When he was expressing his undying love to her he noticed that Fuuko was not paying a bit of attention to him. Domon stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow as if questioning Fuuko's behavior.

Tokiya peeked out from behind his book to look to Fuuko. Fuuko had her head bowed and was twiddling her thumbs. It was very unlike her not to greet him as soon as he entered the classroom, and it piqued his curiosity.

"Hey monkey, what's up?" he drawled, putting his feet on the table. Fuuko didn't reply but stared blankly out of the window. Tokiya started to get irritated. How dare she ignore him?

The smell of burnt hair filled the classroom. Fuuko's hair was on fire, with fire on the tips. She then did the most surprising thing. Instead of jumping up and screaming like she used to, she raised her hand and pinched her hair. The flames died with a last flicker.

Now she had gained the attention of her other teammates in Hokage. They were staring at her incredulously. This was not the Fuuko they knew. The Fuuko they knew and recognized as their friend was a happy-go-lucky and tomboyish person, a smile always brightening her face. The Fuuko who would fight Recca if her hair was burned by him. The Fuuko who would greet every Hokage member who entered the classroom that they use as HQ, be it her best friend Yanagi (which was very rare since Yanagi arrives way earlier than Fuuko) or Tokiya.

"What's up?" she finally asked. Yanagi gasped in surprise. Her voice had a cold edge to it, and it sliced them like a knife.

"Fuuko" Recca touched her arm. She knocked it away roughly and glared at him. He shrank back immediately. If looks could kill, this one could. The other Hokage members watched this exchange with growing apprehension. Throwing one last glare over her shoulder, she stomped out of the room and shut the door with a bang.

They stayed immobile in their seats. Not even one moved to go after Fuuko. Well, everyone but Mikagami Tokiya. With a small grunt he stood up and followed her. Koganei looked at his retreating back in surprise. Did Tokiya really plan on going after Fuuko? Despite his shock, Koganei couldn't suppress a chuckle. Fuuko's constant presence was starting to rub off onto Tokiya. Who knows what he'll do next under her influence? Maybe someday, the Hokage team will see him smile…a genuine smile.

Fuuko

Boy, giving the cold shoulder to everyone was really hard. It took all the strength I had not to greet Yanagi and the others. Not screaming when Recca burned my hair to provoke me was even worse. Sheesh…that baka Recca.

Why did I act cold to everyone in Hokage that morning? And how did I act so cool when my hair was burned?. Who was responsible for my sudden change in attitude?

Mikagami Tokiya.

Who inspired me to try?

Mikagami Tokiya.

And why did I want to know? Why should I bother about that cold-blooded's behavior behaviour?

There is no answer to that, I thought firmly. No answer at all. Deep inside though, I knew the answer all along. Or at least I think I do.

Why did I feel sudden nervousness every time he was around? Or the sudden hotness I experience around my cheeks that Yanagi called 'blushing', whatever that means. And what was that nagging feeling I felt each time I saw a girl getting too close to Mi-chan?

I sighed. A thousand questions, no answers. Great. Just great.

Uh-oh. Here comes the boy in question. Better get away. The quicker the better.

Tokiya

Hey, I wonder where she ran off to. Fuuko was acting kind of strange today. I wonder why. I hope she's okay…

Wait.

Why am I thinking of that annoying brat?

Ah, there she is. Walking towards the Park. I smirked despite myself. Fuuko will get into serious trouble if she was caught alone.

I felt the corner of my lips droop slightly. Hmm…What did I do? The only reason they would droop would be because I raised them.

Raised them? That would mean I smiled or something related to that, right?

Impossible. I clenched my fists angrily. Grr…that Fuuko cheerfulness virus has infected me. I must make sure I don't get the fuuko virus too…just kidding.

…Kidding?

I never kid around. Never. Take heed of that word. I never, and ever will, joke about something. Got that?

I better chase after monkey before she disappears.

FUUKO

Argh…why is Mi-chan following me? He's not a hound, for sure.

Nope, I chided myself. He's a reptile. A cold-blooded creature.

I quickened my pace in the hopes of outrunning him. Fat chance. He's really more agile than me since he has been training since childhood.

"Monkey," he called. I grumbled inwardly, biting back a commentor an insult I longed to hurl at his face. Instead I broke into a jog, then a run. To my dismay, Mi-chan followed me with ease. Why can't he leave me alone?

"Monkey," he called again, more forcefully this time. Of course, I did what he usually did – to us monkeys as he says. I ignored him. Wow. Can you believe how hard it is not to turn around and answer to your name? It's pure torture. Damn you Mi-chan, you made me do this!

Slapping myself mentally, I looked up to pinpoint my current direction. All clear. Empty of Mi-chan too. This made me curious. Where could he have gone? A clear space. All the easier for Mi-chan to catch up with me, I thought wearily. Eh, I better swerve to the right. The street to his house is right in my path. Don't want to run into that.

WHAM.

TOKIYA

Why is monkey running away from me? Doesn't she know it is futile? I can outrun her, any day.

Oh well. If she wants a jog…so be it. I want to see how long she can last anyway. So I chased her lazily.

"Monkey," I drawled, hoping to gain her attention. I watched her ball her fists with amusement. Tomboy Monkey was a never failing source of entertainment to me.

Oh, only a source of entertainment? Don't you mean something more? Something like…a crush, or even love? Something teased me in my head. I growled, for I hate being teased. Reminds me too much of Meguri Kyoza.

No. She's downright annoying.

Oh really?

Just shut up already.

No. I. Won't.

Do as you wish, I shrugged mentally. What is there to be gained by talking to myself anyway?

"Monkey!," I called again. She's beginning to get onto my nerves. How dare she ignore me! Me?! Tokiya Mikagami!

That's it. This is the last straw. She had her share of fun, and now it's payback time. I pushed myself to my maximum speed and ran fast, weaving in and out of sight between the trees. Fuuko didn't seem to realize, judging by the way she kept peeking over her shoulder.

Heh. If this was a part of my mission in finding who killed my sister, Fuuko Kirisawa would no longer exist.

No longer exist. That was a horrifying thought, yet half of it already came true. The cheerful and friendly Fuuko Kirisawa had strangely disappeared, leaving a total stranger in her place.

I have to stop her and find out the truth behind her behaviour.

….

Fuuko blinked. She didn't remember running into the direction of the sakura grove near his house. If she remembered correctly, she actually swerved to dodge it. So why was she feeling something hard behind her back right now?

Oh, wait. If she had bumped into the tree of her own accord then her face would be facing the bark of the tree and not her back. Either way, she was glad her face hadn't contacted with the trunk. She didn't think her nose would survive it.

Ah, why are there two branches poking out of both sides near my head? She thought, puzzled. Funny, they seem too large and smooth to belong to the tree… Mikan looked upwards only to meet a pair of familiar cold eyes. She shrieked and tried to stumble backwards. Of course, she failed due to the simple fact that her back was already against the tree.

Mikagami Tokiya was there, his hands pinned just below her ears, preventing her escape even if she ducked. Terrified eyes met his. He returned it with a cold glare, making the girl before him shiver. She composed herself a moment later and stared back defiantly into his eyes, matching every ounce of his coldness.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"…"

"If there is nothing, I'll be going right now." She pushed her arm through the gap between Tokiya's arms and started wiggling. Her effort was futile. Tokiya is stronger than she is. Sighing in defeat, she contented herself with shooting glares at him.

"Why?" The single word that escaped Tokiya's mouth broke the tense silence between them.

"Why What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Wow Mikagami-san, for a genius, you sure are oblivious to your surroundings," Fuuko mocked. Tokiya's hands balled themselves into fists as if getting ready to punch her hard.

"…"

Both stayed that way for goodness knows how long. Their shadows grew longer and longer as the sun sank lower into the horizon, throwing the last of its red beams at the two beneath the sakura tree.

"You're draining your energy and time in following me Mikagami," she said flatly.

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Fuuko scoffed. The great Mikagami Tokiya couldn't figure out who she was impersonating? "Try guessing."

"No. Tell me now."

"Use your brains Mikagami. Who do I seem like?"

"Monkey…don't provoke me." Tokiya's eyes flashed dangerously, a warning of danger.

"There's no point in aiming your Ensui at me, because if you kill me they will never forgive you"  
"…"

"Oh and by the way, my name is Kirisawa Fuuko," she added sarcastically. "Funny how you can never get it right."

"Monkey."

"Don't ca-" Fuuko's eyes grew wide as her lips were glued shut. Something warm was pushing against them. Tokiya had one finger under her chin and was pulling her face up to meet his. His face was dangerously close to hers…the lower half of his face was nowhere to be seen. Tokiya broke away a short moment later. But it seemed like an eternity to Fuuko.

"Don't ever change…Fuuko," he said softly, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

The girl was stunned. She traced a finger over her lips. They still tingled slightly, probably the after effects of the kiss. A nice feeling settled in her stomach, making her feel light and carefree.

"What -" she started weakly. Her speech was interrupted by a loud growl emanating from her stomach. She felt her cheeks go hot as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Oops."

Tokiya snorted. "Baka saru."

"Hey!" Fuuko yelled furiously. "Who are you calling stupid monkey?"

"You. Come on, let's go to the canteen."

"Whatever for?"

"To eat, polka dots."

"Hey! Mi-chan!"

"Catch me if you can." With that, the boy took off in the general direction of the canteen, but not before sticking out his tongue at an infuriated violet-haired teen.

"Urggh!" Fuuko growled and gave chase, giggling under her breath. You baka Mi-chan! All this while, you never realized I was impersonating you.

Tomboy Monkey…I'm glad you're back. Don't ever change, Tokiya thought as he ran ahead to give chase to the light of his life.

Never. Always stay the same, Fuuko.

For me...

The End

R&R pleasee...thanks..


End file.
